Fault in our clock
by OtakuCertified
Summary: An active drabble where I put my one shots ranging from fluff to smut. The newest, The immortal weapons: Maka already knew she wasn't supposed to be down here, she didn't even know how
1. Swing set

**Swing set**

"Maka?!" He gasped. Blood red eyes widened in shock and his breath was caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. She looked like a dead person. The ends of her pig tails were wispy as she sat still on the swing set. Her emerald eyes were wide and her head shot up.

The plastic bag in his hand dropped and he blinked. Was he dreaming? He had to be! It was not possible that she was there, on that swing, her favorite swing. It just couldn't be possible at all. She went missing a year ago, pronounced dead!

"S-Soul?!" Maka shouted. Her grip on the chains tightened. His eyes were on her, shocked and wide. He slowly turned to her, remembering how to walk. Putting one foot in front of the other like a newborn fawn. Not a word was said about her disappearance or how he looked like a wreck in a leather jacket or why the swing didn't move even though her hands tightened around the chains. No words were in his mind at the sight of her. She was there, in front of him. Looking like when she pulled that 48 hour study session before exam week back in senior year. He fell to his knees in front of her. His eyes were glassy and his throat was tight. "You...you can _see_ me?" She gasped. It was almost a whisper in the middle of the night.

Soul looked up at her confused. She was there as broad day light why wouldn't he be able to see her? She was his kick ass bookworm for fuck sakes! Why would he _not_ see her? Soul placed his hands over hers and slowly stood up. Her hands felt cold like she had been out here all night. She stared at his hand over hers. Bewildered and disbelieving as his thumb stroked hers.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you? You're right in front of me! It'd kinda be hard not to notice a girl in a short skirt and a thin over-lumber jack shirt when it's almost December! Seriously woman are you-" He stopped mid sentence, his eyes narrowing "Where have you been this whole time?" Soul growled.

"Soul I-"

"Everyone was worried sick about you! There was a three month search party and everything!" His voice rose. The grip on her hands tightened.

"I was-"

"What did you get scared of our relationship and decided to skip town or something?" He was leaning over her. A scowl set on his face.

"No that isn't-"

"Just because your parents didn't work didn't mean we wouldn't have! You never think about how I feel when you compare me to your scum bag father! But no, you skipped town without a trace making everyone worried! God damn it Maka we had a funeral for you and-"

"SOUL!" Maka shouted. Catching his attention before he went into a rage filled, self argument like he did a lot. She could feel his hands on hers...She could feel it! He could see her and touch her and hear her! But he wasn't listening because he was upset. She knew this already but she was still overwhelmingly happy. Because her Soul, her boyfriend could see her. It was breaking Maka's heart because she knew what she would have to say. She'd have to tell him. Because even though he looked angry she could already tell he was so happy. "Soul...I was murdered"

**Hi! **

**This is Key, author of this drabble and this is the first one. I already know I am going to do more of this particular story so don't think I'm leaving it like that.**

**Just wanted to thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapped and chewed

**Chapped and chewed**

He liked to carry a tube of lip chap around with him. It befuddled Black Star and Kid to no end why he did it. All he would say was that he liked them soft. It was vague and left the question unanswered for both of them.

At first they left it alone for awhile but they it kept bothering them every time he'd pull it out, glide it across his lips before leaving with Maka. It was a mystery to be solved for Kid and dirt for Black Star to embarrass his friend with. Teasing him for his taste in woman was getting boring and painful.

The two friends looked stared at the death scythe as he took a large chomp out of a greasy burger. The promise of food lured his out of the apartment for the day. Ketchup oozed out of the buns as he took another bite.

"So why do you carry a thing of chap stick with you?" Black*Star blurted out. Kid kicked him under the table for getting straight to the point.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot," Kid correct the course of the conversation as the assassin nursed his knee. Soul raised a silver brow and swallowed. "How are things with you and Maka? You two have been going out sometime now right?" Kid put on a pleasant smile as Black*star muttered something about payback. Soul looked pleased with the topic and finished off the burger.

"It's going great actually, I didn't think it would because the way her parents were but she is less affected then how everyone makes her out to be. She actually enjoys my company romantically. I thought I'd have to get her used to it you know? Slowly ease her into the romance zone," Soul smiled.

"Well that good, I'm glad you two are sailing that ship smoothly-"

"And the sex is amazing"

Black*Star spewed his coke and stared in awe. Kid was left speechless. Neither thought that Maka Albarn, the hot headed bookworm, would actually have sex. The concept of it was so strange it belonged in the madness category for them. The scythe could already tell they were dumbfounded by the statement "What? We've been dating for like, almost a year now! You think we wouldn't have had sex by now?" Soul leaned into the booth.

"I-It-Are we talking about the same girl? Short skirt, pig tails, combat boots" Black*Star stared dumbly at his friend

"Beats my ass with a book if I forget to do the dishes? Yeah I'm pretty sure she's the one who drags me to bed and demands that my pants be banned from the apartment" Soul chucked a fry in his mouth.

"Maka..." Kid pressed his lips into a thin line.

"The very same, in fact, she's the one who started it" Soul boasted proudly. His two friends took it all in. Like the meaning of life just struck them and they were still comprehending everything.

When Soul finished eating he grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth before pulling out his chap stick. He swiped it across his lips twice and smeared it together.

"And Star, She liked my lips soft" With that, the scythe stood up and left his two friends stupefied.

X

"Mmha! Fukin' damn it! Do that again" Soul moaned as Maka swiveled her hips once more into his again. His hands gripped her thighs, giving hard squeezes when she did something right. He was almost there and so was she as he thrusted upwards into her. A stringing course of 'Makaaaa' spilled from his lips. The meister lightly bounced from the springs of his mattress as she shouted out her weapons name repeatedly. Maka came, her walls tightening around him, forcing him over the edge and he came.

Maka slowly pulled herself off him and moved to lie next to him. Snuggling into his chest and he peeled off the condom and dropped it into the waste bin next to his bed with a grin. He wrapped his arm around her and slanted his lips to hers. Soul traced lazy patterns on her bare thigh.

"Kid and Black*Star finally know we're fuckin' now" Soul shifted to face her. She swatted him and demanded him to use a different word than 'fuckin'' because it sound primitive and juvenile. He rolled his eyes with soft grin. "Kay then...They finally know that we're boinking" His grin stretched when she giggled at the word.

"So what changed your mind about 'A gentlemen never tells' Did that die with the curry last week?" Maka squealed when his hand reached around and pinched her butt.

"Naw I just was sick of them thinkin' you were some innocent mean bookie that hates men. Kinda pisses me off that they give you that title" He grunted.

Maka giggled and kissed him.

It started out innocent but quickly turned heated when he begged for an entrance to her mouth. He was quickly on top of her, sucking on her tongue and threading his fingers in her hair. Ooooh it was soft and silky. She was just so perfect in every way wasn't she?

Her tongue found its way to his cheek by accident. Instead of correcting the mistake Maka pulled away and giggled.

"You gotta stop chewing your cheeks raw" She continued to peck the corners of his mouth and firmly press her lips to his.

"Nng When those dumb girls stop insulting you I might consider" He nipped her lip.


	3. The immortal weapons

**The Immortal Weapons**

_A prompt from an anon_

Maka already knew she wasn't supposed to be down here, she didn't even know how. The city's old library always had a door that refused to open. It was unlocked but it had been warped to never open. Or so they thought. When Maka past through it she inspected it quite thoroughly and found nothing wrong with it.

It had already scared her half to death when it swung open in front of her dramatically. Then again weird things always happened around Maka and her few friends. Some of the kids when she was younger said it was because the read all the book called 'Ezagowa and Eibon's creations' together. A book that some people even now that are afraid to read because of old rumors of it. It was said that it had been written by a Reaping demon and a wizard. But Maka had a different theory. They never attracted anything that her two best friends, Black Star, and Kid saw. No, they were able to see them because of the book. Their lives were far more interesting than anyone else in Long Hollow. The sleepy town they lived in.

The floor creaked under her.

Strange because it seemed solid under her feet and not like wood. "Curiouser and curiouser" Maka mumbled.

"Anyone there?!" A voice croaked out. Maka gasped. Worry took over her. If someone was hurt down here she'd have trouble getting them up those stairs with no railings. "I'm over here" Another croak echoed through the air.

Maka turned on the flashlight app for her phone and looked around. All she could see was a dusty old room with weapons on the walls. An old chain scythe hung on the wall along with two pistols and what looked like a lantern. A lightening shaped spear was propped up against a wall and two large metal gloves were set splayed on the floor. What caught Maka's eye was the large black and blood red scythe on the desk. It's long curved caught her by surprise when it grazed her hip gently.

She squeaked and flashed her phone at the weapon. The eye at the end caught her attention, it was like it wanted to stare right at her but couldn't. Only able to stare straight ahead.

Maka sheepishly reached her hand out and stroked the shaft of the scythe before being blinded by a blue light.

Where once laid a scythe a man with white snowy locks and scarlet eyes sat on the table staring at her. Her hand was on his shoulder where it wouldn't been at his staff hadn't he changed in front of her.

Maka was confused and bewildered at what happened before her. He flashed her a shark toothed smile "thanks meister"

**I decided to post this. It's kinda a rough draft for a story i have in mind. Definitely not how the first chapter goes though, there shall be more planning involved and a slower pace. This is obviously an AU. Where every weapon in the room is a person, and will wait forever if needed until their meister touches them. When the time is right for the meister to find the weapon, the door will open and the weapons will call for them. Strange I know but...I like it I think**

**-Key**


End file.
